


Yellow Tree

by hazelandglasz



Series: Klaine AU Fridays [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potion Master needs Mimosa flowers for his experiment. He needs it yesterday. Where the FUCK is the Herbology Professor ?</p><p>Under a yellow tree, of course</p><p>Title inspired by the Fool’s Garden song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine AU Friday January 18th
> 
>  
> 
> No particular warnings, it’s mostly fluff :)

Kurt Hummel may be the youngest Potion Master to ever roam Hogwarts dungeons, but he sure knows how to clear the path in front of him.

On most days, his height alone can convince the students to let him through.

On the bad days …

On the bad days, his flowing robes behind him and his long strides - coupled with the icy shade his eyes take - practically stick the students to the walls in fear.

(The Headmistress looks at him fondly when he roams the hallways with his robes billowing behind him, chuckling as she says that he’s only one more link on a long chain of Potion Masters frightening the students to death. Oddly enough, her eyes always go to one portrait on her walls)

Well, this is a bad day.

Master Hummel is a man with a mission.

Or on the warpath, it depends on the answer to his question.

Where in the Seven Rings of Hell is the Herbology Professor with his mimosas ?!?

~~~~~

The Herbology Professor is arranging the table in his quarters when the door opens with a bang.

“Blaine !”

Blaine stays focused on his task, not allowing the dramatic entrance of one Potion Master to distract him.

“Hello, Master Hummel” he answers amiably, straightening up to welcome his boyfriend, a smile tugging his lips.

“Where are my flowers ?”

Okay, no time to beat around the bushes (no pun intended).

“If you only took the time to look around you when you practically ripped my door of its hinges” Blaine quietly comments as he comes to Kurt’s level, “you would notice the stasis bubble containing your fresh flowers on the counter” he finishes with a hand-gesture toward said counter.

Kurt turns to see that there is indeed a quietly glowing globe on the kitchen shelf, containing thirty or so yellow flowers.”Oh” he whispers, feeling quite stupid now and feeling a blush creeping up his neck.

“Yes, oh”, Blaine laughs, pulling him toward him with his arms circled around his waist. “You’re always so impatient, love” he mumbles before kissing him.

It’s nothing more than a peck on the lips, but it manages to dissolve the remains of his anger.

It always does, if he’s being honest.

“The dark moon doesn’t last long, you know” he mumbles into the kiss, looping his arms around Blaine’s neck, his hands taking the opportunity to caress the muscled shoulders.

Blaine leanes over to kiss his jaw, lowering his head to kiss his neck while humming his acceptance of the fact stated by his lover.

“And I really wanted to try to stabilize that potion” Kurt continues, the words becoming difficult to enunciate properly.

“So do I, love” Blaine mumbles into his collarbone, his hnds still holding his waist. “We really do need a replenishing potion for the weekends we manage to get together. Speaking of which” he suddenly says, leaving Kurt’s neck in peace (not without one look of longing) to pull him toward the table he was arranging. “Happy anniversary, Master Hummel” he says with a cat-tha-just-ate-the-pidgeon owl grin.

A picnic table is settled under a flowering mimosa tree, complete with the checkered cloth to cover it, plates filled with sandwiches and cut out vegetables and glasses settled in a frozen state to keep the butterbeer cold.

Kurt is speechless and as he looks at the tree and the falling flowers that never seem to reach the ground, he wonders what Powers decided that he deserved such a loving boyfriend.

Oh, right, probably the same Powers that decided that he ought to be traumatized by his teenage years.

Turning to Blaine, he doesn’t even need to say it, but he does anyway.

“Te Amo”

“Se Agapo” Blaine replies with a smile before pulling him for anther searing kiss.

If there is one thing the two teachers can agree on, it’s that there is no magic more powerful.


End file.
